Dawn Of The Abyss
by FireRonin
Summary: [A Reboot Of My First Story] In the many battles between the Red and White Dragon Emperors, many things where lost to history. Some accidentally, but some, intentionally. There was a third Dragon, strong enough to make the three races unite to seal it away. But now that seal has been broken. This is the story of that dragon, and, it's very first host. [Rated M for Language]
1. Chapter 1: The Run

**Hello. FireRonin here. This is the first chapter in the reboot that I decided to make of my original story, A New Era: The Last Dragon. If you've read that one, then you'll notice some pretty big changes, mostly in character. Anyways, by the time I upload this chapter, I will have started working on the second. Stay tuned for it, and I hope you enjoy.**

**[For Reference:]**

"Regular Speech"

_**"Dragon Speech"**_

* * *

Rain poured down in a torrent of water, the little visibility that was available in the dark alleyway now reduced to near-zero. The only sound left was that of footsteps, barely audible over the sound of thunder above. In the haze of the rain, a lithe figure ran, weaving in between the corridors and alleyways, doing his best avoid those that chased him. He had jet-black hair that reached down to his neck, messy from being unattended for days, and despite his ragged appearance, his violet-colored irises shone with determination. His tattered clothing and mud-streaked face where proof of the long and arduous chase that he was caught in, and frankly, he couldn't see an end to this chase, and no matter how hard he thought, there didn't seem to be a solution to his predicament. That quickly changed though, the answer to all his questions hitting him square in the face as he ran straight into a wall. In his blind attempt at escape, he had cornered himself in a dead end.

"Seems like there's nowhere else for you to hide or run, eh?"

The figure whirled around, facing the two hooded beings that had been chasing him for days now. He could barely make out the shape of two dark wings protruding from the backs of the two men. Fallen angels. He didn't know why they were chasing him, but it was clear that he wasn't going to get out of this one without a fight. "What do you want, and why do you keep chasing me? I haven't done anything to you!" He called out to them, moving back until his back was against the wall. How could he get out of this situation without getting severely injured? One of the figures stepped forward, what looked like a sword of pure light forming in his hands. The other, while staying back formed his own as well, though his looked more like a lance. One for range, the other for close-combat. "What have you done? Well, get chosen by the Dragon of the Void, that's what. We simply want to take that Longinus of yours, even if we have to rip the Sacred Gear from your lifeless corpse!"

He had no idea what the two fallen angels where talking about. Longinus? Sacred Gear? Was that what his ability was called? He didn't get much time to ponder it though, a flash of light caught his eye as the fallen angel with the blade lunged at him, swinging the blade from above in a downward slash. He barely had time to lift his right arm up, activating his power as the blade struck metal, sparks flying as the blade was deflected back. A pure black gauntlet covered his forearm, golden spikes protruding from the edges. Two purple orbs adorned the metal, one on the back of his palm, the other further up the gauntlet. Had it not been for that, his arm would likely have been cut off. The fallen angel backed off, growling at him as he measured up his strength. "Oi, Cole, don't mess around. He may be an amateur but remember what we're dealing with here." The man in the back called out to his partner, who responded with a nod. The one known as Cole moved forward again, this time sending out a flurry of attacks that seemed to move faster than his eyes could register. His body moved on instinct though, weaving, dodging and blocking what he could, though his body could only do so much, some attacks slipped through, making small nicks and cuts along his legs and arms. Wherever the blade touched his skin, it felt like someone was slashing at him with a heated blade. Cole backed off, and before the younger male could register why, the lance came flying out of nowhere, missing his head by a few millimeters, but enough to leave a sizable cut on his cheek. So that's how they worked, huh? Cole attacked at close range, keeping the target within an area, while his partner waited for an opening to throw his lance? If it weren't a two-versus-one situation it would be easier. There had to be some way to disrupt their pattern of attack.

As Cole came at him again, he did his best to keep an eye on the angel in the back, who was aiming another lance at the two who were fighting. Then came the moment of truth. Cole backed off once again, but this time was different. He dove down into a roll, the spear of light sailing harmlessly over his head. As he came up, he was now in a closer position, the look of surprise on Cole's face acknowledging to him that he caught them off guard. He lunged out with his armored fist, landing a solid, heavy blow to Cole's gut, throwing him down on the ground, before rushing forward to the other fallen angel, quickly pushing past him. It seemed his plan worked. He deduced that the one in the back didn't have any form of close-range combat, so if he could take down Cole and get in close, he would be able to escape.

He heard angry shouts behind him, but it was quickly fading away into the howling rain and wind as he ran, faster than he ever could.

He lost track of how long he had been running. It was all a blur as he wandered around aimlessly, before collapsing in a different alleyway, hoping that it would provide enough shelter for him to catch his breath.

"_**You're injured Draven. It seems you weren't as lucky as you thought. You're still reckless."**_

Draven looked down at himself, dread seemingly coursing through him as he saw it. A dagger of light, sticking out from his stomach. How long had he been running with that in him? He hadn't even noticed. The adrenaline that had dulled his pain was wearing off, and now the pain of the magical dagger was kicking in, threatening to tear a scream from Draven's lips. _**"A weapon infused with holy magic. That won't heal easily. Hospitals won't work. Their rudimentary medicine can't heal that."**_

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure the burning sensation is a clear sign Veidryth!" Draven argued back to the rumbling voice inside his head. That was Veidryth, the supposed dragon that lived within the gauntlet of his, or Longinus, as those fallen angels called it. Draven had little to no recollection of what happened. His earliest memory was waking up in a forest a few weeks ago, only knowing his own name and that people might be looking for him. When he first spoke with Veidryth it was a bit of a shock, but eventually she made him believe that there where Angels, Demons, and Fallen Angels roaming around on the mortal plain. Draven didn't know what Veidryth looked like, only that she was bound to him and he was bound to her, and that before being sealed in the gauntlet, her physical form was that of a dragon.

"_**You can try pulling it out, but you'll need to find some higher race, be it who it may, that can properly heal it. Until then, you'll have to make do with conventional means of patching up wounds, though it may not suffice. I estimate you'll die of blood loss within 3 hours."**_

Draven let out an exasperated sigh. "You really know how to motivate someone, don't you?" He proceeded to easily tear off the sleeves of his shirt, it being practically in rags anyways. All that was left was the painful part. He gripped the handle of the dagger, feeling the magic burning his hand, though the pain was little compared to that of his insides being slowly cooked by the blade. Draven took a few deep breaths before pulling up with as much strength as he could muster, the blade coming loose after a few seconds of agonizing pressure, his vision blurring and going black for a heartbeat. Draven threw the blade away down the alley, his charred hands shaking. He felt like collapsing right there and closing his eyes, but an urgent warning from Veidryth gave him some extra strength. Using the two torn sleeves of his shirt, he tied them together to make a longer piece of fabric, before placing them on his wound, which was pouring out blood at an alarming rate. Draven tied the fabric around his waste in a make-shift tourniquet, letting out a grunt of pain as he tightened the knot around the wound. _**Already the fabric was starting to soak in blood, but it would have to do until he found better means of healing.**_

"V…Veidryth. I…I don't know what to do. How will I find someone…who can heal me…?"

It hurt to just speak, but Draven was out of options, and he knew once panic settled in, he wouldn't be able to think straight.

"_**Just take deep breaths. I can sense several sources of demonic energy emanating faintly not too far from here. Normally I would never recommend approaching demons, but they do tend to be slightly nicer than Fallen Angels. Sometimes."**_

Draven wasn't sure if he should be worried or relieved, but at the point where he was it was either take his chances with the Fallen Angels, who wanted to kill him, or go to some unknown demon lair, where he might still die. Forcing himself to his feet, Draven stumbled out of the alleyway he was in and into the mix of the crowded streets. Almost everyone ignored him, too caught up in their phones or in their thoughts to pay any attention, though one or two did notice him, some calling out to him if he needed help, but to Draven it was all white noise, dulled to a background, his mind switching to autopilot, only focused on finding a way to cure his wound if he wanted to make it through the night.

The journey that maybe took only a half hour seemed to stretch into a day for Draven, the last rays of sunshine having been swallowed by the night. Had he really only been walking for half an hour? Or 3? At this point his sense of time was as disoriented as him. Draven rested a blood-stained hand against the wall, staring at the rusty bronze plaque that greeted his gaze.

"Kuoh Academy…this is the place. I can feel energy coming from somewhere inside the property…"

He pulled at the large gates blocking his path, but they wouldn't budge. If it weren't for his current state, Draven could easily bust through the gate. Looking around for a different method in, his vision traveled a few yards further ahead, spotting a tree that was firmly placed on his side of the wall. If Draven could climb that, he could drop down to the other side, though he wasn't sure how his waning strength could hold up. Regardless, he climbed the branches, taking his time to make sure he didn't disturb the wound. All that was left was to jump down to the other side. The drop was maybe 7, 8 feet down. Draven measured his angle, took a deep breath, and leapt down.

All was going well, until it didn't. His feet touched solid ground, but he couldn't hold his own weight, falling over onto his side. The impact jarred his injury, sending a shockwave of pain that made Draven's vision tunnel and forced a sharp yell of pain to be drawn from his lips. "F-Fuck!"

"_**You need to keep moving, now. You're bleeding out faster than I predicted." **_Draven let out a few weak coughs, too tired to crack a smile. He wanted to chide Veidryth for worrying too much but talking at this point was far too painful to make an attempt.

"_**We have another issue. We have company."**_ Draven wanted to ask her what that meant, but the flapping of wings and the coy laughing gave it away. He turned around to lay onto his back, watching the two fallen angels slowly descend on him from the sky. "I'll admit, you surprised me back there. But you're still far too slow. I was going to kill you quickly, but you disrespected me in front of my superior, so now I'm going to make sure your death is painful, you rat!"

A heavy foot came down onto Draven's stomach, making him black out for a second. He began coughing again, this time streams of blood coming from his mouth. Draven made an attempt at grabbing the foot that was grinding into his wound, but Cole's partner quickly stopped that, two daggers of light sinking into either of his hands and pinning them down onto the ground. A shining light came into view, Cole's magical energy sword hovering over his face.

"What should we gouge out first? His Tongue? His eyes? Ooh, I know. I'll leave your eyes for last, so you can watch as I slowly cut you apart."

Draven could care less. He was already dead at this point. _'Sorry Veidryth. Looks like this is the end of the line for us."_ He thought to himself. As he looked up at the grey sky, the once pouring rain having now slowed to a light drizzle. At the very least he would have liked to die looking at the stars. Veidryth was having none of this, naturally.

"_**Get up. Fight! We have one last option. Use my power. You'll likely die from the effort, but you have better chances than letting thes-"**_

She didn't get a chance to finish though. Through half-closed eyes he saw a blast of red and black energy sailing above him, and suddenly, he could breathe easier, and the weight on his stomach was gone. Draven couldn't see what was happening, but the trembling of the ground, the sound of energy blasts, and the yells from the fallen angels gave him a pretty good idea of what was happening. A shadow loomed over him, and a blurry figure appeared, the only notable feature Draven was able to make out was the crimson hair, red as blood. "Will you live for me?" The figure asked.

He couldn't form words. There was nothing left in him. He just hoped that whoever the figure was, they could see his will to live shining in his eyes. A warm hand was placed on his cheek, contrasting with his own cold skin. He could make out a pair of green eyes among the scarlet hair, and Draven's last thought was of how vivid the colors seemed, before he fell into the pitch dark abyss of sleep.

* * *

**That was chapter 1. Longer than my original chapter 1 for sure. I will strive to make the other chapters as long as I can, and I hope you enjoyed the read. Leave a review if you'd like, it helps me out on what people think about it and what changes I could make.**

**[P.S]**

**\- I am currently accepting Beta Readers, if you are interested, let me know in a PM and we'll sort it out.**


	2. Chapter 2: Revelations

**[New poll will be up on my profile, go check it out if you'd like.]**

**Well, here is Chapter 2, it came out a little more delayed than what I would have liked, but I made it extra long to compensate. Hope you enjoy.**

**For Reference:**

"Regular Speech"

_**"Dragon Speech"**_

_"Thoughts"_

* * *

'_Am I dead?'_

The thought passed through Draven's mind as he drifted, weightless, in a never-ending expanse of black. If demons and angels existed, then so must Heaven and Hell, right? Maybe he was simply in the middle, like a waiting room, while some higher being decided if Draven deserved to be sent up or down. With any luck, they would take into consideration that he had no recollection of his life. Hopefully Draven hadn't committed any serious crimes before losing his memory. _**"You're not dead. You're simply recovering."**_ The familiar, booming voice of Veidryth seemed to resonate all around him, rattling his bones and sending a chill down his spine. Draven turned, his body moving in accord to wherever he wanted to face, though in this pitch-black nothingness, it was hard to know which way was up or down.

"Ok, so if I'm not dead, when will I wake up?" He asked her, to which the dragoness simply responded that she didn't know, but that it might be soon. _**"You're lucky that those demons showed up, and even luckier that they decided to heal you. I've been monitoring your surroundings. They seem to be a group of 5; Three females. Two males. I believe one of the two males is new around here, based on the conversations." **_While Veidryth was explaining what was happening, he took a look at his midsection, finding only a scar where the dagger had been, and similar wounds on the palms of his hand. They didn't hurt when he touched them, a strange sensation after the torment he had been in for nearly the past month. "Veidryth. I want to know. Why where the Fallen Angels chasing me? Why did these demons save me? I'm pretty sure that they wouldn't have gone to the trouble of saving me if I wasn't important, or rather, if this… Longinus thing wasn't important. When I first woke up you wouldn't give me an explanation, only to follow your orders. You're going to have to give me some answers if you want to get anything out of me." The wave of anger that washed over him gave Draven a sign that maybe he should have watched his tone a little, but the radiating anger quickly receded, replaced by the silence of the void. He didn't know how much time passed before Veidryth finally spoke.

"_**Fine. At the very least, I owe you an explanation. I have no information on your past, but I can tell you who I am. Probably long before you were born, there was two different wars. The Great War, in between Angels, Fallen Angels, and Demons. The second was between two dragons. The Welsh Dragon Ddraig, and the Vanishing Dragon Albion. The three factions interrupted the fight between the two, and in anger, the dragons attacked the leaders of the factions. The three factions put a temporary truce among themselves to deal with them. The bodies of both dragons where destroyed and sealed away in special devices known as a Longinus. You catch everything up till now?"**_

Draven nodded his head, though in reality, he was still nearly as clueless as when he first woke up. "Wait, so then where did you come from? How where you born? Why are you in this…Longinus?" There were a few moments of silence before he got an answer. _**"I'm not sure. Like you, I don't exactly have all my memories intact. All I remember is that at one point I simply began…existing. Who created me, or why, is a mystery. I only remember being at peace in my own little home, so to speak, until the clash between both Ddraig and Albion broke the seal that separated my reality from your reality. I was awoken, and found myself in your world."**_

So far, none of what he had heard dealt with why she was with him, and why he had no memories either. _**"You probably won't understand this, but I'll say it regardless. Among the dragons, there are some that are weaker, and some that are stronger. Great Red, he is what is known as a True Dragon. The strongest of all. Just below him are Dragon Gods, such as Ophis. And not too far behind the dragon gods are the Heavenly Dragons, Ddraig and Albion." **_Draven took a moment to interrupt her. "So these two dragons, they where strong enough to make the three factions band together? Where do you fit in all of this?"

"_**I was different back in those days. Impatient, arrogant, and short-tempered from being displaced in a world I did not belong in. For a while I wandered your world, trying to find a way back into my home. But the three factions had other plans. They saw me as a means to an end. They wanted to harness my power to infinitely absorb energy, which was unlike anything they had seen. All I wanted was to go back to sleep. To return home. But they wouldn't let me. In my frustration and anger, I attacked everyone, dragon, human, demon, angel, and fallen angel alike. I believed that if I destroyed everything, I could bring back the silence and peace which was my home. They tried to stop me, but they could not. My power was far greater than what they imagined. With each assault they made on me, I only grew stronger. Before I was sealed away, I could say I was growing to a power considerable to that of a True Dragon. Unfortunately, one last all-out assault with the combined powers of the leaders, as well as the strongest seals from God himself, overwhelmed me. They killed two birds with one stone. They sealed me away, preventing their destruction, as well as trapping me inside a Longinus, thus making it possible to harness my power. Many have tried to wield me, but whenever they did, I consumed their very essence. Eventually, I was abandoned and erased from history. However, I might have to thank them. In sealing me away, they provided me with this vasy, silent space, the void which I now call home. I came to be known as Veidryth, The Ever-Hungry, Dragon of the Abyss."  
**_The pitch-black expanse seemed to lighten up somewhat, enough to reveal to Draven the being before him. He could only stare in shock at the enormous dragon before him. A massive, lithe shape, with a grey underbelly and scales so dark they seemed to suck whatever light there was into it. A pair of massive wings sprouted from it's back, and glowing purple eyes the size of himself stared at him with a fiery glow. _**"I've changed since I was sealed. I realize I acted rashly, and it cost me my freedom. Perhaps, had I simply cooperated, perhaps now I would be peacefully resting somewhere in your world. At the same time however, this new home is much more reminiscent of my original, so I don't have much to complain about. As for you…I don't know when, or why, but the Longinus I was sealed within was given to you at some point."**_

Draven's head was whirling from the sheer amount of information that he was receiving. As he brought his thoughts back into order, he managed to form a question that had been nagging him since she had started her explanation. "If you don't like people using your power, then why have you let me? Why haven't you devoured my essence, or whatever it is that you eat?"

"_**A good question, to which I'm not sure how to answer. I don't want people using my power for their own personal gain. You however. You're unlike the rest. I can sense your desire. You wish to know why you exist, what your past is, and what your purpose in this world is. You and I, we are not so different. I also questioned my existence at one point, but, when you have been around as long as me, you tend to simply accept fate. You don't have that kind of lifespan, so I can understand how strongly you desire answers. That's why I haven't consumed you. If you wish to find answers, then I'll give you the power to get them. Don't disappoint me and get yourself killed."**_

Draven didn't know what to answer. Part of him was scared at the sheer size of Veidryth, feeling insignificant next to her, while other parts of him felt relief and even content that he wasn't alone in his feelings. "T-Thank you. I'm not sure what to make of everything you've told me, so I guess all I can ask for now is…what do I do?" Veidryth's head loomed in, leaving only a few feet between her and him.

"_**That answer will come in due time. For now, focus on surviving, and growing stronger."**_

Veidryth stopped for a moment, her head tilting to one side, as if listening to a noise Draven couldn't pick up._** "It seems you're finally waking up. You've been given a second chance at life. Don't screw it up."**_ He couldn't get the chance to answer, as suddenly, he was free-falling, the darkness giving way to a blinding light.

"Is he finally awake?"

"Seems like it. He's been asleep for a few days, I wasn't sure if he would wake up at all."

"I'm surprised he wasn't dead sooner with the injuries he had."

The cacophony of voices dragged Draven from the depths of his slumber. It took him a while to adjust to the light, squinting at the rays of sunshine that where filtering in through the half-closed blinds. As he came to, Draven noticed he wasn't alone. There were three people surrounding him. One was a male, with blonde hair and blue eyes. The other was a stunningly beautiful female with long black hair and violet eyes, much like himself. The last was the most striking. It was who Draven had seen right before losing consciousness, a female with bright blue-green eyes and long crimson hair. All three were staring intently at him, making him feel a little awkward, as if he was being scanned. "Where am I? How long have I been out? And who are you people?" He asked them cautiously. Draven made an attempt to sit upright on the bed he was in, only to clutch his stomach in a dull pain, his wounds not yet fully healed. He noted that he was shirtless, his hands, forearms, and midsection all wrapped in heavy cloth. The crimson-haired female cocked her head slightly to one side. "You were badly injured by those two fallen angels. As for your other questions, you'll have to answer ours first. After all, we where the ones to save you." She stated, giving him a blank expression. Draven couldn't tell what she was thinking, but in his weakened state, the smartest choice was to simply play along. "Fair enough. I'll answer your questions." With that sign of agreement, the red-haired demon moved, sitting on a bed that was next to his.

"Who are you, why where you heading to this place, and most importantly, why where those two Fallen Angels so intent on killing you?"

Draven didn't know where to start, so he told them the story from the beginning, of how he had awoken in the middle of some forest with no memories, and how both Fallen Angels had appeared, spouting some nonsense of their task and that they wanted his ability. Draven purposefully left out details on Longinus, and of Veidryth's existence. He didn't feel it was right to let them know just yet. "And well, that's pretty much it. I can't remember anything other my own name. Draven. Draven Wynmar."

At the mention of his name, all 3 looked at each other in surprise. The blonde male turned towards his companions, addressing the red-haired girl. "Rias, isn't Wynmar-"He was cut off by a raise of her hand. The one who supposedly was Rias turned back to look at him. "That's impossible. The Wynmar family where Fallen Angels of the highest rank. Their last descendant died millenias ago. Which either means you are lying, or you're a Fallen Angel." Draven shook his head. What he was hearing was ridiculous. He was pretty sure he would remember something as important as being a Fallen Angel. The other female turned towards Rias, leaning in to whisper in her ear, though Draven could still pick up the chatter.

"Think about it Rias, when he made a contract with you, he wasn't reborn as a devil, and he hasn't been assigned an Evil Piece. And well….I can sense it too. He's definitely not human, nor devil."

Rias seemed to ponder what she had just heard, glancing at Draven suspiciously. Finally, she sighed, turning her head to look directly at him. "Alright. You've answered my questions. Now, I'll answer yours. My name is Rias Gremory, the Crimson-Ruin Princess. I'm a devil, though you've probably already guessed that. I saved your life, in exchange, you've signed a contract to serve under me. It's not normal for a Fallen Angel to join a devil's house, but we'll make it work out. This here is Kiba, our best swordsman." She pointed towards the blonde male, who bowed with a slight smile. "And this here is Akeno." The black-haired girl smiled at him, giving him a teaseful wink.

"As for where you are, you are at Kuoh Academy, though we are part of the Occult Research Club, an activity club of the academy, though it's just a front for my household." Draven looked at each one in turn. He didn't expect for devils to look so…normal. They all wore similar school uniforms, probably for the academy. "Thanks for saving my life. I've been on the run for almost a month." He said. Rias leaned in a little closer, her blue-green eyes contrasting greatly with her hair. "You mentioned that the Fallen Angels had been chasing you because they wanted your power. What is this power of yours?" Damn. Draven wanted to avoid talking about that, but it seemed inevitable. He politely asked if he could speak to her alone, to which she complied, motioning for the other two to leave the room. Once it was just him and her, he willed his gauntlet to appear, the familiar black gauntlet appearing on his right arm. "I'm not sure what it really does, but they seemed to want it pretty bad." Rias seemed fixated on his gauntlet, she reached out, her hand brushing alongside the metal plating. "This is…it can't be. It looks and has the same energy as the one Issei had…but there are only two dragons with this kind of power…"

Draven had no idea who Issei was, or what she meant, but the two dragons she mentioned could very possibly be the ones Veidryth was talking about, Ddraig and Albion. "How did you obtain this power?" Rias asked him. Her unique eyes had fiery glow, though it quickly was extinguished when Draven answered that he didn't know, and that all he remembered was waking up with said power. Reluctantly, he mentioned Veidryth's existence to Rias, who didn't seem all that shocked at that fact.

"A third dragon…? There are only 18 Longinus in existence that I know of, but this one gives off an energy equal to or higher than them. I'll have to consult with my brother about this. I'll mention this to the others in due time. Stay here and heal. We'll talk more once you have recovered." Rias got up at last, only stopping right before leaving the room, turning back to him one last time. "You aren't a part of my peerage as you were never reborn as a devil, but I do expect you to return the favor of saving your life by working with us."

Once she had left the room, Draven was left in silence. He lifted up his arm, reaching out with his senses.

"_Veidryth, are you there? Can you hear me?" _Throughout the whole ordeal, she had been quite silent, something that Draven never really expected. _**"Yes. I'm here. To be frank I'm as surprised as you. Who would have thought that the person I would be linked to would be of such great importance?"**_

Draven's eyes narrowed. Did she know something he didn't? He asked her what she meant, to which she promptly answered. _**"Your last name. Wynmar. They were a particularly strong lineage of the highest order among the Fallen Angels. If I can recall correctly, when I was sealed away, I was entrusted to them so that I may never come into this world again. That's the last thing I remember before waking up to me being linked to your unconscious body. This might explain how we met, but it doesn't add up. If that red haired demon is correct, then the Wynmar family has all but died out long ago, whereas you are only the age of 20, by human standards. You are giving off an aura similar to those of a Fallen Angel, but something's off about it, and I can't make out what it is. You definitely aren't human, but if you really are the last in the lineage of Wynmar, then it either means that you're like me, you've been sealed off for a very long time, or, some very strong magic is at play here. I'm sure given time, that will be revealed. Don't dwell on it too much. Right now, your main priority is to get stronger. As you are now, just using five percent of my power is enough to overload your body and kill you. You have a long way to go. I suggest you get to it."**_

Draven nodded in agreement. He had tested using her power once, when those two fallen angels had attacked him the first time. He had only used 2 percent, but the toll he felt afterwards was as if Draven had run various miles without stopping. He was definitely going to need to train as soon as he felt better. As the day passed, once or twice Rias would check in on how he was doing, while once Akeno walked in his room, changing his bandages. As Akeno would collect the new bandages, Draven took a moment to look at his injuries. The holes in his hands where gone, leaving only pale scars, while most of the burns on his palms where fully healed. His stomach still hurt though. As Akeno wrapped the new bandages around his hands and waist, she stole a glance up at him. "These bandages are enchanted by healing spells, though it seems whatever power you have, it must come with a degree of accelerated regeneration. You should be fully healed in another day or so." She told him with a sly smile, before leaving him alone in the room once more.

Draven thanked Akeno before she left, feeling a lot better from his injuries. Accelerated regeneration, huh? Must have been Veidryth's power, as well as the reason why he didn't die that quickly back then. Giving himself a careful stretch, he managed to get himself onto his feet, feeling a little unbalanced but otherwise good to finally walk around. Through the windows Draven could see the last rays of sunshine fading away, giving rise to the nighttime. He put on a new black shirt and jeans, courtesy of the club, before slowly making his way downstairs. Draven noted that there where more people downstairs than he had seen, likely the other members that Veidryth had mentioned. Apart from the three that he already knew, there where two more that he didn't recognize. One was a female, who looked more like a child than anything else, being relatively small, with white hair and gold colored irises. The other was a male sporting an average height and build with brown hair and eyes of the same color. This male however had around right forearm and hand a gauntlet much like his own, only red in color, with a green orb instead of a purple one like his. All the other members where crowded around the male in excitement, with the exception of Rias, who was a bit further behind them, looking at the Longinus with worry. She must have seen Draven coming down from the corner of her vision, because she suddenly turned towards him, her worried expression turning into a smile as she waved for him to come down.

"Ah you're finally up! And just in time. To those of you who weren't with me at the time, this is Draven. Draven, meet the other two members. The little one over here is named Koneko, and this here is Issei, who joined us just a day after you, in similar conditions as well."

Draven waved at the newcomers, receiving a cold stare from Koneko and an awkward wave from Issei.

Before he could take another step towards them however, he felt a wave of anger wash over him, and he could feel Veidryth's power flow through him briefly, willing his body to move on it's own. Before Draven even had an idea of what was happening, he had Issei pinned against the wall, his own Longinus pressed against the throat of the other male.

The other club members where shocked at his sudden actions, but recovered quickly, charging up spells that would surely kill him if they connected. Rias stepped up, a small magic circle of her own aimed at Draven. "Draven , I don't know what's up with you, but you need to let him go, right now." He tried explaining that it wasn't even him who was in control, but he was cut off by Veidryth's voice, clearly heard by everyone in the room this time.

"_**Rias Gremory, forgive me for forcing Draven to do this, but you must understand what I feel towards this particular Longinus. It's been a while, hasn't it, Ddraig?"**_

The room was silent for a moment, before another voice, similar to Veidryth's but with a more masculine tone rang out. _**"Haha! If it isn't the Dragon of the Abyss. I should have know you'd be back one day, just not in that form."**_ Veidryth growled in response, and Draven found himself pressing the Longinus against Issei's neck a little harder. "Veidryth. Let go. Please." Draven tried pleading with her, for the safety of both him and Issei.

Reluctantly, she complied, and Draven found himself regaining control of his movements. _**"If it weren't for my host, I would kill yours in an instant." **_Veidryth's voice was full of despise. The other club members also stood down, while Rias walked up to separate the two males from each other.

"Let me get this straight, Issei, you're wielding the Boosted Gear? And Draven you have another dragon within yours? What is going on?" She asked him, to which Draven, despite Veidryth's protest, had to answer, giving them all the same explanation that he had received while being unconscious. After he was done, Rias had to take seat, clearly having difficulty processing the information. "To think there was a third dragon that strong…and that both you and the Red Dragon are part of my household. What am I going to do?"

There was a laugh among the group, originating from Issei's gauntlet. Once Ddraig had overcome his fit of laughter, he addressed her question. _**"You're going to have a hard time with Veidryth. I remember the final fight between her and the factions. She can't be controlled. She's a storm, one which destroys anything it comes into contact with. Tell me, Draven, has she told you the real reason why any mention of her was erased from history?"**_

There was a warning from Veidryth to shut up, but Ddraig ignored her.

"_**It's because, while the three factions did manage to seal her away eventually, it wasn't before she struck a critical blow. Isn't that right Veidryth? Don't you remember? You of all people should."**_

"_**The day the Dragon of the Abyss killed God."**_

* * *

**And that's a wrap for Chapter 2, I hope you enjoyed, leave a review if you want, it helps me get a better understanding of how people like the story and their opinions on it.**

**I'll begin working on chapter 3 as soon as my fingers stop hurting, so until next time.**

**[Updates]**

**\- New Poll on my profile, (as mentioned above). Want to know who you would like to see pair up in the future.**

**\- I am currently accepting Beta Readers, PM me if you are interested.**


End file.
